The invention is based on a fuel injection no nozzle as described and claimed hereinafter. In injection nozzles of this type, the opening movement of the valve needle is damped or retarded over at least a portion of the stroke thereof by providing that the fuel can flow into the damping chamber, which is increasing in size at that time, only via the throttle conduit. In a known embodiment, the damping chamber and the piston connected with the valve needle have the same diameter as the valve seat, so that only the fuel pressure exerted on the end face of the piston is available in the damping chamber for displacing the valve needle. In this arrangement, the damping or retardation of the valve needle has a greater effect, the greater the fuel pressure is in the spring chamber. The valve needle may therefore, under some circumstances, attain its fully open position too early at relatively low rpm or too late at relatively high rpm.